<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red is the hottest color by Akutagawa_confuso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658223">Red is the hottest color</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akutagawa_confuso/pseuds/Akutagawa_confuso'>Akutagawa_confuso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Minor Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akutagawa_confuso/pseuds/Akutagawa_confuso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a red and confused romance between an ancestor and her descendant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terezi Pyrope/Neophyte Redglare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well, hello, I'm new. so, yeah, that's it. any spelling mistakes, sorry, ok? anyway, good reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Becoming a lawyer in Alternia was Terezi Pyrope's dream. She studied very hard for this, blindness never stopped her from anything, until, she found her ancestor. Neophyte Redglare, her great inspiration, her character in FLARP, found her, Terezi was so excited to have found her.</p><p>Redglare said that if his descendant wanted to become a lawyer, he would have to train first and be very hard. Terezi did not protest, she already did several rope-plays with other trolls, mainly with Vriska.</p><p>The hard training that Redglare said he would have was not so hard, the fights that the two had were almost the same as what Terezi and Vriska did, always hurt each other, and then did each other's dressings. And after training it was no different, Redglare took care of Terezi's injuries, and Terezi hers.</p><p>During these moments, Terezi stayed with Pyralspite, the lusus of Redglare. The neophyte's descendant is very fond of dragons, even for that reason, sometimes she didn't go to the hive, just to sleep on the dragon's wings. In these "visits", Redglare caught Terezi several times sleeping under the wings of Pyralspite.</p><p>In training, the two were hurt a lot, especially Terezi. Redglare focused a lot on taking care of her, sometimes Terezi was moaning a lot in pain, that Redglare had to caress her cheeks, so, both of them became intimate quickly than they already were, and they had sex in the ablution-trap</p><p>And so it began, a confused flushed romance. Sometimes the two of them had sex to forget the other unsuccessful romances. Redglare was still upset with Mindfang and almost all of the other ancestors, and Terezi trying to overcome the ex-kismesis (which you should know who he is).</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>The room was hot, being filled by the groans of the two trolls. Terezi's hands fell on the bed, she squeezed out the sheet by burying her face in the pillow, Redglare's hands were on her thighs, holding them in the air, as she carefully buried the bulge inside Terezi's nook.</p><p>Terezi shuddered as he felt his bulge twitch in the air, to be squeezed by Redglare's fingers. Terezi closed her red eyes and shivered even more when Redglare began to caress the tentacle. Pre-cum was already pouring out of her tentacle, getting her hand dirty, and lubricating, sliding her fingers faster. If they finished quickly, Redglare would have to get the genetic material out of Terezi's corner.</p><p>Redglare's bulge was moving inside her, like nails scraping her skin. For a moment time stopped, Terezi opened his eyes, for some reason, she was seeing, and he was no longer in her hive, but in her ex-kimesis' hive, and he was there, his eyes red with anger and with the sample teeth. The expression of fear turned to despair and closed his eyes.</p><p>- Terezi? It's all right? - Redglare's calm, breathless voice made Terezi's eyes open without seeing.</p><p>- It is. I ... it's nothing ... continue ...</p><p>- Are you sure?</p><p>- Yes Red! Please...</p><p>Redglare sighed, this has been happening and a lot lately. After Terezi returned from the hive in a low mood, the neophyte began to wonder what happened, and was thinking and stopping sex to ask. The two did not live on that, they had other things to do.</p><p>The movements came back slowly, making Terezi moan by throwing his head back and grabbing Redglare's horns, making Redglare moan loudly with waves of pleasure coming from the horns. In one last movement, Redglare removed the bulge, spilling the genetic material into Terezi's stomach, and so did Terezi's bulge.</p><p>After cleaning up (it wasn't drone season yet), they went back to bed, both were facing the wall, Redglare was stroking her face, neck and arms. She always did this after having sex with Mindfang to calm her down, and it would be no different with Terezi or with others, no matter how flushed or pale a romance was. Redglare kept wondering, were they matesprits, or moirals? That was the same question for Mindfang, were they kismesis, matesprits or moirals? Well, this one asks only the two who can answer. Damn quadrant vacillations.</p><p>Redglare's thoughts were interrupted by a moan from Terezi, she stopped petting, Terezi grunted a little and fidgeted. Maybe she didn't want to be tickled.</p><p>Redglare buried his chin in her hair, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her. Terezi let out a groan of comfort, the shared warmth of the bodies was almost equal to that of Pyralspite's wings. Terezi muttered something incoherent, smiled and closed his eyes. Redglare sighed, early in the morning she will have to go to the Alternia open market, buy food for both and for Pyralspite.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>Redglare opened her eyes, slowly took her arms from Terezi's waist and sat down, the movements, which were not to wake Terezi, made her eyes open. Redglare got up and started walking towards the clothes, Terezi turned and propped himself up on one elbow.</p><p>- Red. - she calls to him, making the neophyte stop and look at her. - Stay a little longer.</p><p>- I have to buy food.</p><p>- Please...</p><p>Redglare turned to Terezi and sighed, staying a little longer is not going to get the market out of there. Redglare sat down, the weight of the bed made Terezi smile and lie down again, Redglare sighed and lay down.</p><p>- Only ten minutes. - Redglare said.</p><p>Terezi hugged her and nodded, Redglare looked at her, this was not the first time the two had slept together. The first was after a tiring day being a lawyer.</p><p>Redglare put some strands of Terezi's hair behind her ear and started to caress her cheek. Redglare put his other arm around his waist and pulled her a little, Terezi let out a soft moan and kissed Redglare's collarbone. She is as cute as Mindfang after having several drinks.</p><p>Redglare buried his chin in his hair, beginning to caress her back, Terezi shuddered with pleasure and purred. Redglare sighed softly, as she loves her descendant, she wanted to protect her so badly.</p><p>The neophyte continued to put Terezi's locks of hair behind her ear, until all the locks were there, Terezi was already asleep, and the ten minutes were gone. Another time she was going, now, she wants to lie there, together with her descendant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When opening her eyes, Terezi sniffed the bed, realizing she was alone in the bed, she could hear Redglare getting dressed and approaching, Terezi felt a gloved hand on her cheek and smelled it, it was red, her favorite color, and probably Redglare . The color tasted so good and was nostalgic. The neophyte caressed it gently, making Terezi moan with pleasure.</p><p>- I'm leaving, get dressed and start training. - Redglare said moving his hand away.</p><p>Terezi grunted sitting up, she wanted Redglare to lie down again, to be exchanging caresses with each other, until the two fell asleep. But who is Terezi to protest with his ancestor? She got up, dressed in the old FLARP clothes, the legislator's clothes and left the hive with her cane.</p><p>- I will not be long. Continue what you learned yesterday. Up until.</p><p>Terezi waved in the likely direction of Redglare and sighed, time to train the same thing as yesterday.</p><p>Terezi started to make his attacks slowly, the sound of the air cutting makes the troll get a little excited, imagining the criminals being cut, and the blood being splashed on their clothes.</p><p>Making his last move, Terezi stopped, she blinked, she was seeing again, inside the hive of her ex-kimesis, and there he was, in front of him, with the clown makeup on his face, with his horns resembling that of a goat, with the sign of capricorn colored purple on the black shirt.</p><p>She took a step back when he started walking towards her, gasping in terror when she realized that she did not move away, the troll came very close to her, in the blink of an eye, Terezi's neck was being grabbed by both hands of the troll .</p><p>Terezi gasped and put her hands on his arms, when she put her hands there, she felt nothing, she opened her eyes, without the vision. Terezi sniffed the air, trying to smell the troll's blood. Nothing ... no familiar smell.</p><p>She started to shake and touched her neck, it felt so, real. Terezi blinked, feeling the tears fall on her face, she didn't want that to happen again, she wanted distance from him. Terezi wiped away her tears and walked towards Pyralspite, the Lusus looked at her and brought her snout closer, giving her cheek a lick, Terezi laughed a little and stroked him.</p><p>- Pyralspite. - the lusus looked at her. - I, I want you to brush off a purple blood called Gamzee Makara.</p><p>The lusus nodded and gave another lick, Terezi laughed and walked under one of Pyralspite's wings, wanting comfort from the heat.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>When Redglare returned, he found Terezi sitting under one of Pyralspite's wings, resting. The neophyte walked over to them, left the bag full of meat in front of the lusus and sat down beside her. She never did that, it was the first time she had another troll under Pyralspite's wings.</p><p>Redglare put his hands on Terezi's face and laid her on his lap, Terezi smiled a little and groaned, the neophyte started to caress her waist and head. Terezi shuddered in comfort and purred.</p><p>- Terezi, I bought your food. - Redglare said stopping caressing.</p><p>Terezi opened her eyes with enthusiasm and sat up quickly, she was smiling and licked her lips anxiously. Redglare let out a low breath when he saw his tongue lick Terezi's black lips, the last time he felt her long, wet tongue was on his cheek, to wipe off a stain of Terezi's genetic material. Redglare took out a box of red chalk, and Terezi took it, opening it and eating chalk.</p><p>Redglare put a hand on her face, starting to stroke it, making Terezi purr and reciprocate. After swallowing the chalk, Terezi smiled, showing his teeth, with some chalk stains on his teeth and lips. While he was stroking her cheek, Terezi leaned over, capturing Redglare's lips. The neophyte returned, invading Terezi's mouth with her tongue, the mouth tasted like chalk. The tongues tangled, making them both moan.</p><p>Terezi felt a hand on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss, the troll moaned when he felt another hand on his waist. The two parted and Terezi gave an open smile with blue-green cheeks, Redglare dragged a hand from the back of the neck to the middle of Terezi's horns, stroking.</p><p>- Do you want too? - Terezi asked taking another red chalk.</p><p>- It's all yours. - Redglare replied caressing the cheek.</p><p>Terezi purred and bit the chalk, the neophyte sighed and leaned over, kissing her on the forehead.</p><p>- Did you finish your training?</p><p>- Ah yes?</p><p>- Finish eating and start training again. - Redglare said separating and stood up.</p><p>Terezi grunted, swallowing the chalk and nodded, the neophyte sighed and fluffed her head, the troll purred and stood up.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The two trolls entered the hive after dark, Terezi threw the cane somewhere and stretched. The troll yawned and leaned against Redglare, wrapping her arms around her waist. Redglare put a hand on Terezi's head and stroked it. Lately, after training, Terezi always hugs her, and doesn't let go anymore, usually it happens after sex, but before, this is new.</p><p>- Do you want to go to the ablution-trap? Asked Redglare.</p><p>- Hm, no ... I want you ... - Terezi replied softly.</p><p>Redglare turned and put his arms around her shoulders, Terezi groaned in comfort and kissed the neophyte's neck. Redglare sank his complaint into Terezi's hair and stroked her back, the aforementioned troll moaned in comfort and purred.</p><p>- Shall we put Red down? Terezi asked, rubbing his head in the middle of Redglare's breasts.</p><p>The neophyte separated by taking a hand from Terezi and the guide to the bed, Redglare sat down first and helped the troll to sit. As he sat down, Terezi leaned over and kissed her, Redglare reciprocated by placing his hands on the troll's shoulders and deepened the kiss, Terezi groaned in the same movement as her.</p><p>They broke up and started taking off their clothes, keeping their underwear and lying down. Terezi came over and hugged her, Redglare reciprocated by giving a tender kiss on the forehead and caressing her cheek.</p><p>- The drone season is coming. - Redglare said, making Terezi look. - Do you have any red quadrant?</p><p>- No...</p><p>Unfortunately, both are of the same variety and the same genes, that would not make a difference, the drones would kill them for not giving a bucket with two genetic materials.</p><p>- None of your friends?</p><p>- I don't talk to Karkat anymore ... I haven't spoken to the others after this started ... and, that's it ...</p><p>- Your moiral, the descendant of Mindfang?</p><p>- Mindfang's descendant is with her, and I don't know if she will want to ...</p><p>- She is your moiral, she will do anything for you, and you for her.</p><p>Terezi grunted and purred, she hadn't seen Vriska since training began and after the black quadrant broke with Gamzee, how would she react when she saw her moiral after a few perigee?</p><p>- And you Red?</p><p>- I'm going with Mindfang. Psii is busy with someone, Signless and the Disciple are already together, Dolorosa is somewhere. And the other doesn't want to talk ...</p><p>Terezi shuddered when she heard the whisper, she knew who this other person was who didn't want to speak, it was the Grand Highblood, the biggest subduer that Alternia knows. She knew that Redglare and Grand Highblood were almost matesprit, but that changed when the subjugator abused her, almost like Gamzee did on her.</p><p>Redglare stroked her cheek, taking Gamzee's thoughts out of Terezi's head and relaxing with affection, letting out a soft moan and closing her eyes. The neophyte sighed, tightening her arms around the small body of her descendant, she still doesn't know what happened to Terezi, and still wants answers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold, it was what all of Terezi's senses were feeling at the moment, the air, and the ground on which she was standing, even though the blood is cold. All she wanted was Redglare's arms around her, pulling her into a hug, warming them both. Now, she realized she was without her clothes, the troll covered her breasts and groin, even though it didn't stop her from shaking.</p><p>Sniffing the place, Terezi didn't know where he was, his nose was just sniffing the cold.</p><p>Suddenly someone covers her with a coat and closes it, a completely cold hand was placed on her cheek, Terezi turned her face to the palm of her hand, smelling the smell of blood and skin. The veins in the hand smelled of mirlito, and the skin was gray. Terezi's eyes widened, it was Vriska.</p><p>- My gog, what were you thinking about leaving in the middle of the night Pyrope! - Vriska asks worried and a little bored.</p><p>Terezi shuddered, she didn't even know what she was doing, she didn't even know where she was!</p><p>- We're going back inside. Let me guide you. - Vriska said placing her hands on Terezi's shoulders.</p><p>The troll mentioned above allowed itself to be taken by the spidertroll somewhere, perhaps its hive, which is hot inside.</p><p>The bed Terezi sat on was hot and a little damp, she sniffed a little, realizing it was sweat, sweat from both of them. When the coat is opened, Terezi holds it, not wanting to be naked.</p><p>- TZ, it's me. If you want to get warm you need to take my coat off to lie down. - Vriska said placing a hand on her head.</p><p>Terezi closed her eyes, trying to relax, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, widening them, again with her vision, seeing Gamzee approaching, with closed fists and red eyes with anger. Terezi started to shake and sweat, she had nothing to protect herself from him. With each heavy breath, the troll approached with more fury, she closed her eyes, expecting the worst.</p><p>- TZ? TZ! - Vriska calls her.</p><p>The aforementioned troll opened her eyes suddenly, without sight, she sniffed the place unprepared, only smelling Vriska's mirlito, the sweat of the bed and the bucket with the two folders.</p><p>Terezi winced when Vriska started stroking her head, almost like Redglare did before and after sex.</p><p>- I'm here TZ. And now, can I take my coat off?</p><p>Terezi nodded slowly, the spidertroll took it out slowly, not wanting to scare her any more than it already was. Terezi started to shake a little, the room he was in suddenly went cold. The troll hugged, Vriska sighed and put her hands on her shoulders.</p><p>- Look, do you want to stay there in the cave? It's hot there. - Vriska asked calmly.</p><p>Terezi nodded, no, the spidertroll sighed, even after recovering from Gamzee's injuries, after how many perigee? Twenty? Honestly, Terezi was quite weak when she suddenly appeared in her very injured hive.</p><p>- Okay, lie down and cover yourself, I'll take my clothes off and lie down with you.</p><p>Terezi nodded and lay down, moving close to the wall where the bed was supported. The troll sank her face into the mattress, the smell of sweat from both of them invading her nostrils, perhaps because of the sleep she was feeling, but she remembers little of what happened. Terezi shuddered as she felt Vriska's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close.</p><p>Vriska's body was cold, of course, she was cerulean blood, a variety greater than bluish-green, and she was also soft, everything seemed to be a pillow made by Alternia's most delicate feather. Terezi let himself relax a little, yet it was not the same with Redglare.</p><p>Terezi purred a little, imagining the neophyte's delicate fingers running over his arms and waist. The troll closed her eyes and groaned in comfort.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Terezi slowly opened his eyes as he sniffed something red. She was alone on the bed, the troll moved and sat down, smelling Vriska's movements approaching.</p><p>- You still remember your dragon cosplay right? - Vriska asked, Terezi nodded. - So, check it out, he's here. - and extended.</p><p>The troll caught him and sniffed him, the smell was very nostalgic, good memories invaded Terezi's mind, from the role-plays with Vriska, to Nepeta. She smiled and continued to smell the cosplay. What about wearing it? Terezi smiled and put it on, pulling on the hood.</p><p>- I'm a komodo dragon! And I can fatally bite you! - Terezi said raising his hands, showing his nails and teeth in an open smile.</p><p>Vriska laughed sitting next to her, putting her left arm around her waist, pulling her close. Terezi flushed with the action, but snuggled into her arm and purred.</p><p>"So, is the dragon going to use flirtation to seduce the pirate?" - Vriska asked smiling.</p><p>Terezi laughed a little and rubbed his head on his shoulder, the act made Vriska smile and gave a pale kiss on her forehead, the troll melted and gave Vriska a pale hug. How many perigee did you not give a pale hug like that? Even after a red sex? Not even Terezi knew.</p><p>The thoughts if Terezi went to Redglare, imagining the neophyte smiles with the cosplay and caresses the hooded head, and then an erotic roleplay, ending up with Terezi probably sleeping in Redglare's arms.</p><p>The thoughts were dismissed when Vriska began to caress her head, in such a loving and delicate way, Terezi purred.</p><p>- Anyway, do you want to go to the cave while the drones don't come? - the spidertroll asked separating.</p><p>Terezi nodded, getting up and going to the clothes that were in the corner of the room, taking care not to step on the dice or the 8 balls scattered on the floor. Sniffing the place, it looked so, sad. She always wondered why Vriska had gray colors? It was so different from hers, that it had several explosions of colors and smells, well, after she went blind she started decorating her hive by painting it.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Terezi sniffed the place, trying to find some new smell, but only the smell of gold invaded his nostrils, saying that Vriska has not recently left the hive. In a way, Terezi feels bad about leaving his FLARP partner due to training.</p><p>Terezi was only wearing her shirt along with cosplay and her underwear, she always felt more like wanting to stay in Vriska's hive, usually in yours and in Nepeta's hive.</p><p>- Well, I stole a sofa the color of my caste a perigee ago. Maybe I stole Zahhak's hive ... - Vriska said, whispering the last part.</p><p>Terezi laughed a little when he heard and sniffed at the sofa, it was really cerulean, made of metal. She walked towards the smell and sat down, it was even comfortable! The couch sinking next to you means that someone sat down, Terezi laid his head on Vriska's shoulder with flushed cheeks.</p><p>- So, how's your training going? - Vriska asked putting an arm around her waist.</p><p>- Um, cool ...</p><p>Should she answer that Redglare and she are having sex after training?</p><p>- Nice? Did you learn any new scam? We can use your new moves to win several roleplays!</p><p>- I think, Red won't let me use my blows ...</p><p>- Ah! How boring! - Vriska said upset and disappointed.</p><p>Terezi laughs, it's so easy to upset your moiral. Vriska pulled her close, making Terezi lie on her body, the troll gave a pale hug and purred.</p><p>They were moirals since the wigglers' phase, they always stayed together, giving several bites to the other ten wigglers and other trolls. Remembering ten, Terezi shifted his shoulders a little, trying to remember when he last talked to others and with whom.</p><p>- How are the others? Terezi asked suddenly.</p><p>- Ah, so well. The same. Nep asked me about you, I replied that I didn't know.</p><p>Terezi shuddered, feeling very bad, how did she forget to speak to Nepeta before walking away? Feeling the troll's bad feelings, Vriska took off her hood and placed a pale kiss on her forehead, making Terezi hide her face on her collarbone.</p><p>- It doesn't look like this, okay? - Vriska said stroking her hair, the troll shrank. - Did you know that Nep managed to kiss Vantas?</p><p>- Oh really?</p><p>- And they're together now! Ha, she finally got it after how many perigee? Eight? - Vriska said laughing.</p><p>Terezi laughed together, she always knew that Nepeta tried to do anything to make Karkat notice her, and it seems that she finally got it.</p><p>- Hehe, it is. - Terezi said rubbing his forehead on his collarbone.</p><p>- So, how is your relationship with Red? Good, bad, great, or wonderful?</p><p>Terezi laughed at the probable answers, it was incredible, she loves her ancestor and loves her lusus. But even so, should she tell you the sex they both have sometimes?</p><p>Thinking of Redglare, how is she with Mindfang?</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Redglare groaned when the air hit the scratches as he sat, and groaned when Mindfang's cold arms came around her waist and pulled her close, with the pirate troll resting her chin on the curve of her neck.</p><p>- You are annoying. - the neophyte said snarling.</p><p>- And you're so good at it! - she said softly.</p><p>Redglare grunted internally, wanting this season to end as quickly as possible to clean up any dirt this pirate has put on her.</p><p>Thinking about it now, Redglare doesn't like her much, until he likes to make fun of her during sex, and then, he makes pale caresses, even after the two are dressed.</p><p>- Marquise. - Redglare the flame, making Mindfang pout. - What quadrants are we?</p><p>The pirate troll blinked, confused and separated, Redglare looked at her, waiting for the answer.</p><p>- I don't know how to answer you, sometimes we exchange pale caresses and get comfortable close to each other. And suddenly we go black overnight.</p><p>Redglare shrugged, are these quadrants wavering so complicated to understand? The neophyte sighed and went back to bed, wanting all this to end quickly, she wanted to see Terezi and hug her for the rest of her life.</p><p>- I think we are kismesis with a pale stain. I just think ... do you agree? - Mindfang asked lying down.</p><p>- It must be ... I don't know ok? Now leave me alone.</p><p>- See? Kismesis with a pale stain! - Mindfang said hugging her.</p><p>Redglare winced, it was the same question she has to ask Terezi.</p><p>Every time Redglare embraces her, before or after sex, the neophyte feels a desire not to let go. She felt it when she hugged Terezi on the bed after a tiring perigee, and after she had hurt her ankle. Redglare wants to see Terezi happy with life, to see her become a lawyer.</p><p>Redglare sighed, running his fingers over his left cheek, there was a cut, not deep, there was a center of cuts, whenever Mindfang could, he made a cut, and kissed him later. She was also the target of Terezi's licks, she always made up an excuse to do that. From a food stain, to the paste.</p><p>The neophyte blew out a low breath, remembering how Terezi's bulge looked, with pre-cum gushing and squirming, eager to get into a hot spot or be swallowed by something. The second option happened, Redglare swallowed the whole tentacle, making Terezi moan and stir with pleasure the rest of the sex.</p><p>Redglare came back to reality when she felt the pendant being caught, she turned her head to Mindfang.</p><p>- That pendant, is he your friend? You know he's alive, right?</p><p>Redglare didn't answer, just took the pendant from her fingers and pulled it out, turning around so the pirate couldn't get it again.</p><p>- Oh Red, you look so cute in anger. - Mindfang said giving a kiss on her shoulder, making her growl. - He is also my friend, friend of everyone.</p><p>Redglare was silent and ran his thumb over the pendant. There were several reasons why she had this pendant, it was for good luck, and to say that she is a follower of Signless.</p><p>- I agree with what he says, we are all the same in a certain way, right?</p><p>- If you agree, why not use the pendant? Redglare asked, in a serious tone.</p><p>- Oh, dear, if you heard that the guy with the two scars is still jealous, and look, if he saw me wearing it, he would probably go crazy.</p><p>Ha, Dualscar and its unnecessary jealousy, Redglare and the other nine still don't understand why. Redglare sighed, closing her eyes. Now, she wanted to rest and leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today's training was very tiring and stressful for both of them. Terezi even passed out from under one of the Pyralspite wings from tiredness, perhaps because of the sex she had with Vriska a perigee ago or the effort she had to make. Redglare picked her up and laid her on the bed, carefully removing her clothes and covering her. As soon as Redglare covered her, the blind troll curled up, almost like a wiggler pod, Redglare smiled and kissed her forehead.</p><p>The warmth of the blanket that Terezi curled up made blurry memories in the back of his mind arise, memories of childhood, along with the other eleven, especially with Vriska and Karkat. In the memoirs, she liked to sniff out the eleven trolls, even with the sight.</p><p>Memories of her harassed Karkat, playing with Nepeta, even sleeping in Vriska's arms. A silly smile appeared on Terezi's lips, as she liked so much to import the mutant blood, it was no coincidence that red feelings arose in both of them, but it turned out that they didn't match the feelings.</p><p>She was so sad after that, and Vriska comforted her, and it was there that pale feelings arose in both, it turned out that they are moirals with probably a red spot today.</p><p>He also remembers when he met Gamzee, he was silly and kind to everyone, especially Tavros. She also remembers that he changed a lot, and asked to be her kimesis. And she accepted without question. Everyone asked why they had a black romance and the two didn't even hate each other, Terezi ignored that question and continued. At that time she had gone blind, and that's when it started.</p><p>The silly smile faded slowly when she remembered everything, she remembers when she ended the relationship as if it were yesterday, Gamzee attacked her very violently, he made deep scratches on her arms, face and body, a black eye and some broken ribs, Terezi managed to escape after knocking him out and ran to the nearest hive.</p><p>The blind troll shuddered, remembering how it felt, tears and blood falling from her cheeks, the pain from her bruises and broken ribs. From what she remembers, she passed out near the entrance to Vriska's hive, and almost became food for her lusus.</p><p>Terezi frowned, wanting to remember something else, but the memory came to mind, every time she ran her hands over her arms, she could feel the cuts and blood running, as well as tears, blood and broken bones. She also remembers when she was recovering from the spidertroll recuperacoon, she could smell Vriska's irritation, hear the growls, clench her teeth and fists and almost witnessed a fit of anger.</p><p>She stayed five perigee in the hive of her moiral, when she recovered, Terezi returned to her hive, not having much explanation for Redglare. If he spoke, the neophyte would probably go after Gamzee. Terezi started to fidget and sweat, perhaps thinking about what would happen if he spoke.</p><p>Noticing the movements, Redglare approached and placed a hand on her forehead, the act made Terezi relax a little, sniffing the red glove. The neophyte pulled her hand away, to lie down and pull her close, wrapping her arms around the covered cocoon, Terezi relaxed a little more and purred.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Opening her eyes slowly, Terezi turned slowly to Redglare. She sniffed that the neophyte was without the red glasses, it was not very common for the blind to sniff Redglare without the glasses, usually after sex she takes off, but before, never. Terezi slowly approached his face, feeling the warm, calm breath hit his face.</p><p>What if, she answers all her questions? Redglare is her ancestor, she has a right to know what happened in her life. Terezi shifted a little, muttering under his breath, the movements making Redglare open his eyes and separate.</p><p>- Good morning Terezi. Get dressed and start training again. - the neophyte said getting out of bed.</p><p>Terezi nodded from the cover. Redglare watched her descendant get out of bed and pick up her clothes, analyzing her body and movements. Terezi noticed the look and felt her cheeks flush, it was common for those looks, an analytical look, to note the details of her body, and perhaps she noticed the injuries, however small they may be.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Another hard training perigee, now the two are sitting under one of Pyralspite's wings, Terezi was fidgeting a little, thinking about how to start. Redglare noticed the movements, looking at her with concern and placing a hand on her face.</p><p>- Is there a problem with Terezi? - the neophyte asked, passing some locks of hair behind her ear.</p><p>Terezi shrugged, having no words to begin with. Redglare ran his fingers over her cheek, focusing his gaze on her red eyes.</p><p>- I always wondered, how did you lose your vision?</p><p>Terezi flinched, it was an answer that was not going to be able to defend Vriska.</p><p>- I, I lost it when, I was doing a FLARP game, and my moiral managed to control me and made me look at the sun.</p><p>When he finished answering, Terezi could hear a heavy sigh from Redglare, possibly holding his irritation, Terezi shrugged it off.</p><p>- Why am I surprised? She is a descendant of Mindfang. - Redglare said, with a low growl.</p><p>Terezi shrugged, saying that Vriska regretted it, even cried when it happened and took care of her in the hive.</p><p>- She took care of me when it happened! - Terezi said quickly.</p><p>Redglare sighed, at least the descendant of Mindfang had the favor of taking care of her, if not ... Terezi can smell Redglare's frown.</p><p>Silence reigned, Terezi purred quietly, thinking about how to start answering her questions. How to start answering the why did she disappear five perigee?</p><p>- Red, do you remember when I ... I was out for five perigee?</p><p>- Hm? Yes I remember. I didn't look for you because I trust you.</p><p>- And, you wondered where I was?</p><p>- Maybe I don't need the answer. You were in Vriska's hive, weren't you?</p><p>- Yeah, but do you know why?</p><p>- Say it.</p><p>Terezi took a deep breath, maybe she should also say that she was hallucinating with him? No, it will be worse for Gamzee.</p><p>- Me, I had a kismesis, and, he was the descendant of the Grand ...</p><p>Upon hearing the name, Redglare clenched his fists. What? Even away from her, he somehow manages to irritate her.</p><p>- He was good, but he changed suddenly and ... he started hitting me and ...</p><p>Even away from him, being protected by Vriska and Karkat, saying what happened was almost a real nightmare.</p><p>- He hit me a lot when I broke the quadrant, scratched me, and broke my back ...</p><p>Redglare looked at her, with anger in his eyes and clenched teeth, how dare he put a finger on his descendant !? The neophyte held back the urge to go after Gamzee, as he had the courage to hurt the descendant of an experienced neophyte, the descendant of Neophyte Redglare, who decided the necks of several criminals to hang! Ah, he and Grand had better hide, otherwise the two of them would have their necks on a noose!</p><p>A low sniff brought Redglare back to reality and looked at Terezi, watching tears fall on her cheeks, in a weeping silence. Redglare approached, along with Pyralspite's head, which pressed its muzzle to her face. Terezi sniffed wiping the tears and stroked the head of the lusus, Redglare placed one on her cheek, wiping away some tears that were falling. A small smile appeared on Terezi's face when he sniffed the red glove.</p><p>Another silence reigned, comfortable this time, with the sometimes cheerful laughter coming from Terezi as he stroked Pyralspite's head, and some purrs from the lusus, forgetting what had just happened. Redglare let out a low breath, all that response, reminded her of what happened with Grand ... ha, it is not the first case of a sickly kismesis, maybe this is the very feeling I was hearing.</p><p>Redglare noticed a hand of Terezi on her cheek, she looked at her descendant, noticing the flushed cheeks. The neophyte took a hand to the one on her cheek, caressing the back of the hand, a sexual tension was emerging between the two, a tingling appeared in Terezi's groin, and the nipples were erect, the troll sniffed all that, getting her cheeks even more flushed, it would be a lie if the neophyte hadn't felt it either. Perceiving the tension, Pyralspite pulled his head away and lowered his wing, covering them both so as not to see the act. Redglare began to caress her cheek, making Terezi let out a low moan, and the courage to step forward and capture Redglare's lips.</p><p>The hand on Terezi's cheek went to his neck, pulling the buttons off his vest. The same fingers that removed the vest went to one of the breasts, squeezing the nipple, making Terezi moan in the neophyte's mouth. Another hand from Redglare entered the shirt, grabbing the other breast, then invading Terezi's mouth with her huge tongue, surrounding the troll's</p><p>Terezi wrapped his arms around the neophyte's neck, pulling her closer, both moaning even more. Both parted, Terezi put her hands on Redglare's face, feeling the cut on her left cheek, she leaned over, kissed and licked. The neophyte laughed, dragging the hand that was squeezing the nipple to Terezi's face, caressing her cheek.</p><p>- I was wondering when you were going to lick my cheek.</p><p>A cute laugh came from Terezi's lips as she touched her nose to Redglare's, the blind troll sniffed a smile I appeared on the neophyte's face and her movements, to receive a kiss on the forehead. It was not uncommon for her to sniff out Redglare with a smile on her face, usually when the neophyte is in a good mood after having an unpleasantly irritating conversation and at the same time calm with Mindfang and the other nine. Terezi purred, letting the tip of her tongue come out, Redglare smiled a little to see how cute she can be. She usually does this just to get attention and get a kiss on the forehead or on the cheeks.</p><p>Terezi groaned as he passed his hands over his shoulders, squeezing them, meaning he wanted to do it. The neophyte sighed, starting to kiss the cheek, then passed the kisses to the neck, giving some harmless sucks and bites. Terezi let out a soft moan when he felt the neophyte's hands on her waist, pulling her close.</p><p>A hand from the waist went to the back of Terezi, giving a long hickey. The blind troll let out a prolonged moan, feeling her bulge squirm inside her skirt, Redglare stopped sucking and smiled when she felt that, it seems that someone wants to be welcomed by a blowjob today. But to provoke her, Redglare ran a few fingers over her groin, running them under her skirt.</p><p>Terezi had to bite his forearm to keep from screaming, making the smile on Redglare's face widen, showing the entire set of teeth. That was the kind of thing he was never going to do with Mindfang, maybe not so kind to the pirate.</p><p>Redglare stopped and pulled her fingers away, causing Terezi to whimper, soon to be silenced by Redglare's black lips. The blind troll hugged the neophyte's neck, returning the kiss with pleasure.</p><p>The two parted, Terezi smiled a little, shivering with pleasure, Redglare sighed, that was very pleasant, time to do that in the rest block.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The block started to get hot when Terezi sat on the bed, her lips connected with Redglare's, trying to remove the neophyte's clothes, without success. Redglare separated, starting to undress, Terezi sniffed everything, taking one of the gloves, hiding it to smell it later.</p><p>When sniffing at Redglare without clothes, Terezi can feel his bulge tightening in the corner, trying to get the neophyte's attention. Redglare grabbed the tentacle and began to stroke it slowly, then swallow it. Terezi moaned as he felt his ancestor's warm mouth on his tentacle.</p><p>All of a sudden, Terezi was lying on the bed, sniffing the bulge of Redglare squirming on her thigh, smearing it with slurry. Comparing her tentacle with that of Vriska, that of the spidertroll and the neophyte are the same size, big, good. Compared to hers, the bulge is slightly smaller than the two. Of course, Terezi is much younger than Redglare.</p><p>The blind troll sniffed Redglare to approach, and to capture the lips, some of the leachate was there, not that Terezi had not proved himself. Redglare's bulge entered the corner of the troll, causing Terezi to part her lips, slowly tossing her head back, letting out some prolonged moans.</p><p>The neophyte began to kiss her neck with lust, giving some hickeys and licks, while beginning to make the movements slowly, Terezi hugged her shoulders, making Redglare change the kisses to the cheek, accelerating the movements. The blind woman closed her eyes, licking her lips, exhaling through her nose and dragging her hands to Redglare's horns.</p><p>When Terezi opened his eyes, he froze, once again he was seeing, and she was holding Gamzee's horns, and there was his eyes, red with anger and showing his teeth. The troll took a deep breath and passed her hands over her face, it is not real, it is not real, it is just a hallucination. She closed her eyes slowly, sniffing Redglare's blood, pulling her into a kiss. The neophyte returned with a purr, placing her hands on her waist, accelerating her movements even more.</p><p>A groan from Terezi made her part and throw her head back, hugging Redglare's neck. Oh gog, it's coming, but Terezi didn't want to come, she wants Redglare's tentacle to be inside her.</p><p>A hand grabbed Terezi's bulge, stroking it quickly through the pre-cum, soiling his hand with slurry. The stimulus made the blind troll start to fidget, gog, it's coming! Redglare bit her neck lightly, making sudden movements. In one last movement, Redglare removed the tentacle, spouting paste on Terezi's belly, with the same thing happening with the tentacle of the blind troll, the neophyte was holding on to not pant too much, that was not the case with Terezi, who was panting too much.</p><p>After they calmed down, the two cleaned up, Redglare gently wiped Terezi, making a silly smile appear on the face of the blind troll, the neophyte smiled a little and kissed her forehead.</p><p>Soon after that, Redglare dressed her in dragon cosplay, making Terezi smile with joy and bend over to kiss her on the lips, which the neophyte reciprocated by stroking her hair.</p><p>The blind troll lay down on the bed, taking the glove she hid under the pillow, starting to sniff it. Ah, red, the most delicious color, always calms you down, the joy of a bad perigee, brings good and happy memories.</p><p>Redglare watched as she dressed, realizing that one of her gloves was missing, she approached, watching Terezi cover herself with the blanket, hiding her body and the glove.</p><p>- Terezi, I know you have my glove on. Give it back.</p><p>In response, Terezi gave her tongue and shook her head, she sniffed Redglare, shaking her head upset, lay down and pulled her close, hugging her. A cheerful and bubbly laugh came from Terezi's lips, she managed to keep the neophyte from leaving. The blind troll turned around, hiding her face in her collarbone, sniffing at her shirt. Redglare sighed, stroking her hair, thanking her mentally for it, she really didn't want to see Grand after all this.</p><p>- Sleep well Terezi. - Redglare said giving a kiss on her forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today there was no training, it left Terezi confused, Redglare was never one to skip training, it is strange to happen.</p><p>Maybe if you ask, will she answer? Terezi nudged the neophyte's shoulder, causing Redglare to turn and place a hand on her head.</p><p>- Today there will be no training, feel free to rest Terezi. I'm going to my office, you know where it is, good rest.</p><p>Hm, what a thing ... Terezi had his tongue out, it was just something silly, suddenly sleep came, the blind troll went back to the pillow block, lay face down on the pillow and fell asleep.</p><p>Redglare watched her descendant fall asleep, she is so cute sleeping. The neophyte approached the bed, took the blanket and covered it, before moving her hand away, she stroked her cheek and leaned over, giving a kiss on her forehead. The act of affection made Terezi purr and smile, a smile appeared on Redglare's face, seeing her descendant smile, brings happiness to the neophyte.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>At nightfall, Redglare returned to the hive, finding Terezi still asleep. What a heavy sleep ... the neophyte approached, put the staff aside and lay down slowly, pulling Terezi into a hug.</p><p>The blind troll purred and opened her eyes when she felt Redglare's arms take her and embrace her, um, it's not the first time the neophyte has embraced her like this ... Terezi turned slowly, burying her face in the curve of her neck, sniffing teal and strawberry, making her more sleepy. Well, sleep early to get up early and in a good mood.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The first to wake up is Redglare, she gave Terezi a kiss on the forehead and snuggled even closer in the embrace, honestly, the neophyte was not in the mood to get up and train. She wanted to lie down today, with her descendant together.</p><p>Terezi grunted, opening his eyes slowly, the blind troll stood up, only to be pulled into Redglare's arms. Confused by the action, Terezi purred, poking her nose.</p><p>- Hm Red ... let's train ...</p><p>In response, Redglare pulled her closer and pulled her into a kiss, Terezi purred in return, very sleepy.</p><p>- Tomorrow we will return to our routine. Do you want to eat or stay here?</p><p>- Here ... another time ...</p><p>A smile appeared on Redglare's face when he pulled her in for another kiss, probably tomorrow there will be no training either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism is welcome. again, sorry for the mistakes, bye.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>